Three Things
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: tiga hal yang paling berharga, jangan sampai hilang, dan tak dapat kembali.
1. Chapter 1

Three Things

A Pandora Hearts Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

**Tiga hal dalam hidup yang tidak akan pernah kembali, waktu, perkataan,dan kesempatan.**

Oz duduk di balik kaca jendela, memandangi hujan badai yang tengah berlangsung di luar sana. Pikiran pemilik mata hijau itu tertuju pada kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, ketika para shinigami merah mengirimnya menuju Abyss. Dia terus berpikir andai dia bisa kembali ke waktu itu, dia ingin sekali mengulang kejadian itu, tepatnya sih dia ingin menghapus kejadian itu.

Dari cerita Break, dia tahu bahwa waktu bisa diulang, sejarah bisa diubah, tapi hasilnya bukanlah hasil yang kita inginkan. Jadi, kesimpulannya, waktu memang tak bisa kembali.

Tok, Tok, Tok.

Lamunan Oz terbuyarkan oleh suara ketukan pintu. "Masuklah," kata Oz.

Dan tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata violet mengintip dari celah pintu.

"Oh, Alice, ada apa?" Tanya Oz, sebuah senyum palsu terukir di bibirnya.

Alice memandang orang yang dia anggap 'pelayan' itu dengan intens, cukup intens hingga bisa membuat senyum palsu Oz luntur, digantikan wajah salah tingkah.

"A,.. ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?"

Alice menggeleng. "Kalau kau sedih lagi, kau bisa memintaku menggigit pipimu," kata Alice sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu lagi.

Dan sebelum pintu itu tertutup sepenuhnya, Oz berseru, "Tunggu, Alice!"

Pintu kembali terbuka. "Ya?"

"Kau mau tidur disini? Bersamaku?" Tanya Oz, kali ini senyum tuluslah yang terukir di bibirnya.

Dengan wajah sumringah dan senang atau mungkin bahagia, Alice mendatangi Oz, menyampirkan sebuah selimut putih ke sekeliling tubuhnya. "Sudah kuduga, kau pasti kesepian kalau aku tidak ada," kata Alice percaya diri.

Oz terkekeh pelan. "Ya, aku memang kesepian kalau kau tak ada, apa lagi jika kilat sedang menyambar-nyambar seperti sekarang," kata Oz.

"Ingat ya, Oz, perkataan itu tak bisa di hapus lho," kata Alice sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya ke depan wajah Oz, membuat pemuda pirang itu tertawa.

Dan sepanjang malam itu, pandangan mata Oz tak pernah luput dari Alice yang tertidur pulas.

**x x x**

Keesokan paginya Alice terbangun di ranjang Oz, dengan Oz yang duduk di kursi di kamar itu, berpakaian lengkap dan rapi.

"Pagi begini kau sudah rapi, mau kemana?" tanya Alice sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

Oz tersenyum. "Mandilah kemudian pakailah pakaian yang sudah kusiapkan, kita akan pergi ke Sabrie," jawabnya.

Alice mengangguk, kemudian bertanya, "Apa si Raven juga ikut?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Oz. "Kalau dia tidak diikutkan, dia tak akan mengijinkan kita ke Sabrie."

Alice beranjak dari kasur, menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah tertekuk.

Oz yang melihatnya menahan tawa.

"Kau ingin tertawa, manservant?" tanya Alice garang.

Dan Oz pun tertawa. "Segitu tidak sukanya ya kau pada Gil?"

Alice merinding dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi di kamar itu disertai suara gebarakan pintu.

**x x x**

Kereta kuda meluncur di sepanjang jalan menuju Sabrie. Dari jendela kereta tersebut tergambar jelas potret kehidupan manusia yang tertinggal, selama bertahun-tahun hanya bisa tinggal di reruntuhan puing bekas kota Sabrie.

"Kasihan ya," ucap Oz.

Alice dan Gil yang sedari tadi diam saja sambil memandang keluar jendela menoleh memandang Oz.

"Mereka tak pantas dikasihani," ujar Gil dan Alice bersamaan.

Mata Oz melebar kaget. Alice memandang Gil sebal, begitu juga sebaliknya, dan detik berikutnya, Alice sudah menggigit pipi Oz.

"Aku menang, Raven," kata Alice senang setelah melepaskan gigitannya.

Wajah Oz merah padam, wajah Gil pucat pasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka Usagi?" teriak Gil kencang sampai-sampai kereta yang mereka tumpangi bergoyang.

"Apa? Aku hanya menghibur Oz tahu," kata Alice. "Sharon yang bilang padaku."

Gil langsung menunjukkan ekspresi seperti mau pingsan dan dia pun tumbang dengan tatapan kosong dan merana.

"Kenapa harus nona Sharon?" batin Gil menangis.

Alice dan Oz yang sedari tadi hanya melihat hanya bisa berkata, "Dasar aneh."

"Dan Oz?" tiba-tiba Alice mengalihkan pandangan ke Oz.

"Eh, ya?" Oz bingung.

"Kenapa kau kasihan pada orang-orang itu?"

Oz langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan itu. "Karena mereka tak berpikir untuk meninggalkan tempat itu," jawabnya.

"Iya sih," kata Alice, melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Orang yang bertahun-tahun terjebak dalam waktu yang telah lewat dan sama sekali tak ingin melangkah maju memang menyedihkan," tambahnya. "Padahal semua yang terjebak di Abyss berharap mereka bisa keluar dari waktu yang tetap dan tak bergerak, kembali emnjalani hidup dengan melangkah maju ke depan."

"Makanya, kasihan kan?" kata Oz.

Alice merenung sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

"Mereka hanya butuh kesempatan," kata Oz.

"Mereka sudah mendapatkannya Oz, mereka hanya tak mau mengambilnya."

"Ada tiga hal dalam hidup ini yang tak bisa kembali," kata Gil yang tiba-tiba sudah kembali menjadi Raven yang cool dan sok bijak. "Waktu, perkataan, dan kesempatan," sebutnya. "Makanya, manfaatkanlah waktu untuk hal-hal yang berguna. Jangan mengatakan hal yang akan kau sesali kelak. Dan jangan lewatkan kesempatan di depan mata."

"Darimana dapatkan kata-kata begitu?"

Gil tersenyum. "Seseorang," katanya penuh rahasia. "Ya, seseorang," ulangnya sambil menatap pemandangan di luar kereta kuda yang seolah seperti berjalan.

O W A R I

Short Fic GJ dari saya untuk para readers sekalian.

Semoga anda sekalian menyukainya

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

Three Things

A Pandora Hearts Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

**Tiga hal dalam hidup yang paling berharga, cinta, kepercayaan, dan persahabatan.**

Gilbert duduk di sebuah kereta kuda yang sedang melaju di jalanan pedesaan. Pria itu baru saja mengantar Oz dan Alice untuk tinggal di desa selama seminggu.

Merasa kaku, Gilbert menggerakkan badannya. Merasa lelah dan mengantuk, dia memjamkan matanya. Dan ketika matanya terpejam bayangan akan masa lalu mulai mengambil alih pikirannya.

**FLASHBACK**

Taman yang dibentuk seperti labirin dipenuhi tanaman mawar merah. Di tengah-tengah labirin tanaman terdapat sebuah meja bundar yang dilengkapi dua kursi.

"Vince, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Gilbert.

Vincent, dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan wajah polos, menatap tubuh mungil kakaknya. Kemudian dia menatap kumpulan bunga mawar di tangannya.

"Aku sedang memetik bunga katanya," jawabnya.

Gilbert buru-buru mendatangi tempat adiknya, menyenggol sebuah kursi dan membuat benda tersebut roboh ke tanah. Ditariknya tangan Vincent dengan sedikit kasar, membuat tangkai-tangkai mawar terlepas dari tangan Vincent, membuat helaian kelopaknya tercecer bagaikan percikan darah.

"Jangan!" kata Gilbert. "Nanti kau dimarahi pengurus rumah."

Vincent meringis kesakitan, tenaga yang Gilbert keluarkan untuk mencengkram tangannya cukup besar hingga membuat Vincent kesakitan. "Ta-tapi ini Tuan yang menyuruhku," kata Vincent membela diri.

"Jangan berbohong!" seru Gilbert. "Kalau kau berbohong, aku akan sangat membencimu." Gilbert menarik lengan Vincent, setengah menyeret adiknya ke tempat lain. "Sebelum kau ketahuan lebih baik kau mengatakannya pada pengurus rumah agar hukumanmu tidak tambah berat."

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku bicara jujur," tukas Vincent. "Lepaskan aku!" Vincent menyentak tangannya dan memandang marah pada Gilbert. "Kenapa tidak percaya padaku?" Vincent meneriaki Gilbert.

Gilbert terhenyak, tapi kemudian dia kembali memarahi Vincent. Pertengkaran keduanya cukup sengit, bahkan Vincent yang biasanya pantang membantah Gilbert kini sampai berteriak-teriak. Dan sebelum keduanya mulai main tangan, seseorang menjauhkan mereka dari jangkauan satu sama lain.

Seseorang itu memakai pakaian bangsawan berwarna hijau. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang panjang dikepang dan dia memiliki mata sewarna emerald. Seseorang yang selalu memakai anting berwarna ungu.

"Tuan!" seru Gilbert dan Vincent bersamaan.

**x x x**

Panas terik serasa membakar di luar rumah, sedangkan di dalam rumah besar milik bangsawan Vessalius semuanya terasa sejuk. Sungguh sayang untuk Gilbert dan Vincent, keduanya diperintah Jack untuk berdiri di tempat mereka bertengkar tadi dengan satu kaki, tangan di telinga, dan ember berisi air di atas kepala.

"Terus seperti itu sampai aku mengijinkan kalian menyudahi hukuman," kata Jack. "Instropeksilah diri kalian!"

Karena tak bisa mengangguk, mereka terpaksa menjawab dengan kata-kata. Padahal awalnya Gilbert dan Vincent berniat tak akan mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak peduli satu sama lain, dibuktikan dari keduanya yang saling buang muka.

"Ini salah Vince," kata Gilbert. "Dia memetik mawar tanpa izin. Dia bahkan berbohong kalau anda yang menyuruhnya."

Vincent spontan menoleh, melupakan ember di atas kepalanya. Sebelum dia sempat membantah perkataan Gilbert, air sudah terlanjur tumpah membasahi tubuhnya.

Jack geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kakak-beradik tersebut. "Cukup!" serunya ketika melihat Vincent, yang sudah melepaskan ember dari kepalanya, hendak membalas perkataan Gilbert.

Kemudian Jack memandang Gilbert. "Gil, minta maaf pada Vincent!" perintahnya. "Aku memang menyuruhnya memetik mawar. Kau harus belajar percaya pada saudaramu sendiri." Kali ini dia ganti memandang Vincent. "Dan Vince, minta maaf juga pada Gilbert! Kalau kau menyayangi Gilbert, kau harus memaafkannya," katanya. "Kalian harus berbaikan!"

Gilbert dan Vincent saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum saling berjabat tangan dengan agak enggan.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Gilbert dengan wajah dipalingkan dan muka sedikit merah. Jack tersenyum melihatnya. "Maaf sudah tidak mempercayaimu, Vince."

Vincent memandang kakaknya dengan kepala ditelengkan ke samping, kemudian dia tersenyum senang. "Aku juga minta maaf, Gil," katanya. "Aku menyayangimu." Vincent pun memeluk Gilbert, membuat Gilbert sesak.

"Le-pas-kan!" kata Gilbert sambil mencoba mendorong adiknya.

Jack hanya tertawa memperhatikan. Dan ketika kedua anak itu berjalan ke arahnya, dia berkata dengan suara keras, "Begitu dong, saling percaya itu pernting!" kemudian dipeluknya kedua pelayannya yang kecil itu. "Kelak, kalian harus tetap saling menyanyangi ya!"

"Tentu saja," kata keduanya bersamaan, membalas pelukan Jack.

Jack pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Biar kuberitahu kalian sesuatu," katanya sambil menggandeng tangan Vincent dan Gilbert, mengajak keduanya kembali ke rumah. "Di dunia ini ada tiga hal yang paling berharga," lanjutnya. "yaitu cinta, kepercayaan, dan persahabatan," sebutnya.

"Pertama, Cinta. Kehidupan kalian tak akan pernah lepas dari yang namanya cinta. Mencintai dan dicintai adalah suatu berkah. Karenanya, janganlah kalian takut untuk mengenal cinta."

"Yang kedua, adalah kepercayaan. Tanpa kepercayaan, kalian tak akan bisa melangkah ke depan, selalu was-was dan curiga, ketakutan terhadap sesuatu yang kalian bentuk sendiri dalam benak kalian. Jadi, Gil, jangan pernah lagi tak mempercayai adikmu tanpa alasan yang jelas untuk curiga padanya!"

Gil menunduk malu. "Baik, Tuan!"

Sementara Vincent, dia tertawa melihat kakaknya yang wajahnya memerah.

"Dan untuk kalian berdua, jangan sekali-kali kalian khianati kepercayaan yang dipercayakan pada kalian," nasihatnya.

"Baik, Tuan," kata Vincent dan Gilbert bersamaan. Kali ini mereka sudah berada di depan pintu rumah, dan Jack sedang membuka pintunya.

"Nah, yang ketiga adalah persahabatan," lanjut Jack. "Sahabat adalah orang terdekat kita setelah keluarga. Jadi, jangan sekali-kali kalian sia-siakan kesempatan memiliki sahabat, karena dia akan melakukan banyak hal untuk kita."

Vincent dan Gilbert saling memandang sesaat sebelum saling melempar senyum. Keduanya pun diajak Jack ke perpustakaan yang sejuk.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Gilbert terjaga dari tidurnya ketika kereta kuda berhenti di depan kediaman Nightray, hari itu dia ingin mengunjungi Vincent. Lalu, dia pun turun dari kereta kuda dan langsung berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Gilbert," sambut Vincent di bawah tangga.

Gilbert mengangguk.

Dalam perjalanan menuju lantai atas, Gilbert tiba-tiba bertanya. "Kau masih ingat apa yang dikatakan 'Tuan' tentang tiga hal paling berharga?"

Vincent berhenti berjalan. "Kau masih ingat?" tanya Vincent ragu-ragu.

"Aku baru mengingatnya, tadi, di kereta," jawabnya.

Vincent memandang ke luar dari balik jendela di sepanjang dinding. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Dan sekarang, kara-kata itu tak berarti lagi padaku," katanya. "Di dunia ini tak ada seorang pun yang bisa kupercayai selain diriku sendiri, tak ada yang tulus di dunia ini. Kalaupun ada yang kucintai, itu hanya kau Gilbert, satu-satunya saudaraku. Dan persahabatan? Percaya saja aku tidak, bagaimana mau punya sahabat," ujarnya.

Gilbert terdiam. Rupanya waktu seratus tahun telah membawa perubahan sedemikian besar bagi adiknya. Dan baru kali ini Gilbert benar-benar sadar bahwa dia sangat beruntung, memiliki Oz, Oscar, Eida, Sharon, bahkan Break dan Alice.

Dalam hati Gilbert berdoa semoga adiknya akan kembali memiliki ketiga hal berharga yang diberitahukan oleh Jack. Bagaimanapun, Vincent adalah adiknya dan dia sudah berjanji untuk terus menyayangi Vincent.

The End

Author's Note :

Yak, lanjutannya Three Thing : Tiga hal yang jangan tak akan kembali.

Maaf ya kalau cerita-nya aneh begini.

Dan terima kasih pada Haefalent dan Anasthasi, yang sudah me-review chapter 1.

Para reader, chapter ini mohon kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
